Oberon revenge!
by andreas.halim.963
Summary: Kirito memimpikan Asuna mati, apakah mimpinya ini akan menjadi kenyataan? hanya tuhan dan Author yang tau,happy reading,disclaimer:Sword art online bukan punya Ane,RNR


di suatu tempat,di dalam Yggdrasil di Alfein online,Kirito sedang terjebak,tangan dan kakinya Diikat tali,Kirito terbangun,lalu dia melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Dimana aku?"Heran Kirito.

lalu kirito menoleh ke depan,di depannya dia melihat asuna bertarung dengan Seseorang,yang penampilannya sama seperti Asuna,hanya saja lensa matanya warna Kuning keemasan.

"YAH!"Geram Asuna melakukan serangan tusukan.

Asuna 2 berhasil menghindar tusukannya,Asuna terkejut lalu Asuna 2 menggeluarkan rapiernya,lalu-.

*JLEB*rapiernya berhasil menusuk sempurna di perut Asuna.

"HAH!,ASUNA!"TERIAK KIRITO,MELIHAT ASUNA TERTUSUK.

lalu Asuna 2 mendorong paksa,dan rapiernya terlepas dari perut Asuna

*BRUK*asuna terjatuh ke terlihat tidak bisa berdaya.

Asuna 2 berjalan menuju Asuna,yang terkapar masih tidak sadarkan diri,Dia menaruh rapiernya dan memunculkan pedang terkuatnya,pedangnya berukuran sedang, panjangnya kira-kira melebihi pedang 'Katana',pedang berwarna hitam dan bagian samping sampai ke runcing pedang itu disinari effeck sword skill warna 'merah',lalu dia membalikkan pedangnya dan mengankat pedangnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mengarahkannya tepat ke leher Asuna.

Asuna mulai membuka matanya dan melihat diri palsunya mengarahkan pedangnya tersebut ke lehernya.

"ASUNA,JANGAN!"TERIAK KIRITO TIDAK TAU MANA DIRI ASUNA YANG ASLI.

Asuna 2 menoleh ke Kirito sebentar lalu.

*JLEB*Asuna 2 mendorong pedangnya dan menusuk leher Asuna,Asuna menutup kedua matanya dan Pecah.

"hah..hah!"Kirito shock.

Asuna 2 menarik pedangnya dan berjalan ke arah Kirito.

"Asuna,sudah kubunuh"ucap Asuna 2 dengan sinis jahat.

"hah...ASUNAAAA!"TERIAK KIRITO LALU-

*BRUK!*KIRITO GUNCIR BALIK DARI KURSI

"ADAW!"RINTIH KIRITO TERBANGUN dari mimpinya,dia langsung memegang kepalanya yang muncul benjol itu ,dan dia sedang berada di sekolah tanggal 29 bulan september,teman-teman sekelasnya heran melihat Kirito teriak-teriak nama 'Asuna',dan beberapa teman sekelasnya lagi membantu dia.

"Kazuto,KAU KETIDURAN YA!"GERAM SANG GURU MEMARAHI KAZUTO.

kirito mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"m-maaf sensei,kemarin aku tidur terlalu malam"alasan Kirito.

"hahahahaha"teman-teman sekelasnya menertawai kirito.

"BERDIRI DI DEPAN KELAS,KAZUTO" Perintah sang Guru.

kirito hanya malu,lalu berdiri di depan kelas sampai 2 jam,lalu bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi,kirito makan di kantin,disana dia bertemu Liz,Silica,dan Asuna,Asuna murung akibat gosip,silica sedang makan dan Liz nyapa Kirito.

"Hai,kirito"sapa Liz.

"Hai semua"sapa Kirito.  
"Asuna,kau kenapa?"tanya Kirito.

"humph,kirito-kun no baka,ngapain sih kau teriak-teriak namaku kan kau tau aku pasti tetap masih di kelas"ucap Asuna.

"hehehe maaf,Asuna,sebenarnya tadi aku ketiduran di kelas dan mengalami mimpi buruk"jelas Kirito.

"emang kirito-san mimpi apa bisa sampai teriak nama Asuna-san?"tanya silica.

"eh sebenarnya aku mimpi,Asuna...ma...ma"Kirito gugup.

"ma?"tanya Liz

"mati"ucap Kirito.

... hening

"UO!AKU JUSTRU SENANG SEKALI ITU BISA TERJADI"LEDEK LIZ sambil nari-nari gaje.

"APA KATA MU!"TERIAK ASUNA menentang aksi Liz.

"sudah-sudah lagipula itu cuma mimpi Asuna,tidak mungkinkan bisa terjadi"ucap Kirito.

"tidak juga,mimpi itu terkadang bakal terjadi"jelas Silica.

*-,-*(kau tidak mendukungku Silica) gerutu kirito di batin

sementara itu di Alfein online,yggdrasil.

disana tampak seorang nampak tengah membuat sesuatu.

"sedikit lagi,hampir sempurna"ucap Orang itu.

dia membuat copy-an tubuh Asuna,dengan data ALO,dan dia berhasil membuatnya menjadi sama persis seperti Asuna,rambut berwarna cokelat hazelnut,pakaian model data SAO Asuna di Guild.

"kurang satu saja,MHCP-001,ya aku perlu program itu,untuk bisa membangunkannya,sedikit lagi,aku pasti bisa membalaskan dendamku,Ki-ri-TO,WHAHAHAHA"ucap orang itu.

(opening theme'ignite by Aoi eir')

balik ke dunia nyata,bell pulang sekolah berbunyi,Kirito dan Asuna pulang bareng.

"Kirito-kun nanti kita pergi ke ALO yuk"ajak Asuna.

"baiklah,kau tunggu aku ya"ucap Kirito.

"baik"balas Asuna.

Asuna lalu berlari pulang kerumah dan kirito juga pulang,di rumah Kirito membuka pintu.

"aku pulang"sapa Kirito.

"selamat datang"sapa Suguha.

kirito langsung ke kamarnya,dia mengambil Nervegear,namun sebelum dia gunakan dia mikir sejenak.

/aku...merasa sedikit gugup kali ini,apakah benar mimpi itu bisa kenyataan?/pikir Kirito.

akhirnya kirito menggunakan nervegear

Skip ,di dunia ALO,Asuna dan silica mempelajari sword skill,silica memperdalam skill pedang pendeknya,dan Asuna mempelajari pedang baru berukuran sedang mereka melawan monster Tumbuhan raksasa,tumbuhan itu mengeluarkan daun-daunnya yang panjang untuk menangkap Asuna.

Asuna berkonsentrasi.

"hap"Asuna melompat menghindar.

tiba-tiba dari belakang Asuna datang daun-daun penangkap.

*SHREET*ASUNA mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya.

*TRAS*Asuna berhasil menebas daun-daun itu dengan teknik memutarkan tubuhnya di udara,lalu Asuna landing sempurna.

"silica"panggil Asuna.

"baik,Asuna-san"balas silica,mengeluarkan dagger,lalu menusuk,kemudian mendorong daggernya.

"HYAH!"Geram Silica,lalu menarik pedangnya dari tubuh tanaman tersebut.

Asuna muter arah,lalu dash ke monster itu,lalu melompat dan Asuna mengangkat pedangnya ke langit.

"RASAKAN INI!"GERAM Asuna.

*TRASS*Asuna membelah tubuh monster itu menjadi 2 dan monster itu PECAH.

Asuna menghela nafas lega,lalu menaruh pedangnya ke option item.

"jadi,bagaimana perkembanganku menggunakan pedang excaliburku Kirito-kun?"tanya Asuna.

"hmm...lumayan Asuna"komen kirito.

"MAMA HEBAT"kagum Yui duduk di rambut Kirito.

"kalau aku bagaimana Kirito-san,apa ada peningkatan?"tanya Silica.

"hm...ada,jika aku hitung mungkin kamu naik 10 persen"komen Kirito.

"syukurlah"ucap Silica.

"selamat ya"kagum leafa,menepuk tangannya.

kirito mendapat sebuah pesan,lalu kirito membacanya,isinya adalah sebuah tugas/Quest,di lautan,sesudah itu kirito menutup menu.

"semua,aku dapet Quest di daerah lautan,ada yang mau ikut?"tanya Kirito.

Asuna,Leafa,Yui tunjuk tangan.

"eh Silica kau tidak mau ikut?"tanya Kirito

"eh..maaf kirito-san,sebenarnya nanti aku ada urusan sama temanku yang lain,jadi aku tidak ikut dulu bolehkan?"tanya Silica.

"baiklah"balas Kirito.

"terima kasih Kirito-san"ucap Silica lalu dia logged out.

"nah,ayo berangkat"ucap Kirito.

"AYO"balas yang lain.

skip Waktu perjalanan,di daerah laut,mereka bertemu dengan Raja lautan,mereka menerima questnya.

"terima kasih,kalian sudah datang,telur pangeran telah dicuri oleh kraken,maukah kalian membantuku?"tanya raja.

"baik,akan kami lakukan"balas Kirito.

"terima kasih"balas raja,mereka masuk ke dalam kastil,mereka menuju kesekitar sarang telur pangeran laut yang dulu masih belum menetas,sekarang hilang dicuri oleh Kraken.

"baiklah pertama,kita ngecek keadaan sekitar sini"perintah Kirito,mereka menganggukan kepala mereka,lalu berpencar.

selagi mereka berpencar,dari depan gerbang muncul kakek tua,Leafa menoleh ke kakek itu.

"Kau!,KAU KEMANAKAN TELURNYA?"tanya Leafa.

"hehehe,telurnya aman di kerajaan baru kami"ucap Kakek itu.

Asuna dan Kirito menghampiri Leafa.

"kembalikan telur itu"perintah Kirito.

kakek itu menoleh ke Yui yang berada di rambut kirito.

"hehehe,nampaknya benda yang dicari tuanku,sudah ketemu"ucap Kakek itu.

Yui mendadak shock,karena dia mengucapnya setelah melihat dirinya.

pada saat itu,kakek itu berubah ke wujud gurita.

"siapkan senjata"perintah Kirito.

mereka langsung mengeluarkan pedang mereka dari item.

"bersiaplah"ucap Kirito.

"hmph,buat apa aku berlama-lama disini,mendingan aku mencari jalan tercepat"ucap Kraken dan dia langsung menjulurkan tangan-tangannya dan langsung menangkap Yui dari rambut Kirito.

"ah!"kirito terkejut

"WHA!"TERIAK YUI KETAKUTAN.

"YUI!"TERIAK ASUNA DAN KIRITO.

"KEMBALIKAN YUI!"Perintah Asuna.

"jika kau berhasil menangkap aku,bodoh"ucap kraken lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berenang cepat.

"kgh,TIDAK AKAN AKU BIARKAN"Geram Asuna berenang membuntuti kraken.

"ASUNA!"kirito kaget,Asuna langsung pergi begitu saja.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"tanya Leafa.

"kita,ikuti Asuna"perintah kirito.

kirito mengenggam tangan kiri Leafa,lalu berenang membuntuti Asuna.

sementara itu,Asuna terus mengejar kraken.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau membawa Yui-chan,kembalikan Yui-chan"ucap Asuna.

"MAMA TOLONG AKU"TERIAK YUI di salah satu tangan Kraken.

"hmph,bodoh"ucap Kraken menghindari batu karang yang besar-besar.

Asuna tetap mengikuti Kraken,secara tidak sadar Asuna telah masuk ke perangkap kraken,kraken masuk ke sebuah goa,di ujung pandangan kraken sudah jalan buntu,lalu dia berhenti berenang,dan menoleh ke Asuna,Asuna berhenti berenang,lalu menyiapkan rapier.

"sudah jalan buntu,mau kemana lagi sekarang"ucap Asuna.

"hmph,bodoh sebenarnya kau yang sudah tidak bisa kemana-kemana"ucap Kraken.

"apa maksudmu?"heran Asuna.

*SHUT*tiba-tiba pundak kiri Asuna terkena panah dari arah belakang.

"hah!"Asuna terkejut,lalu menoleh ke penembak panah tersebut ternyata dia dikepung oleh pasukan 'Salamander' yang menggunakan panah sebagai senjatanya,Asuna melebarkan bola matanya.

"Sampai jumpa"ucap Kraken lalu berenang ke atas.

"cgh,TUNGGU"Teriak Asuna  
mengejar kraken namun.

*JLEB*dari arah belakang Asuna tertusuk sebuah pedang yang dilemparkan dari salah satu Salamander,Asuna tidak peduli,dia tetap mengejarnya tapi pergerakan Asuna sudah mulai melambat.

*shut,shut,shut*beberapa tembakan panah mengenai kaki dan tangan Asuna,darah hp Asuna sudah semakin menipis.

"MAMA!"TERIAK YUI MEMANGGIL ASUNA.

"YUI!"TERIAK ASUNA.

*JLEB*lagi-lagi asuna tertusuk pedang lagi dari arah depan,lalu Asuna tumbang ke tanah.

*BRUK*suara Asuna terjatuh ke tanah.

"hah..hah..hah,yui...chan"ucapan terakhir Asuna lalu muncul tulisan 'you are dead',lalu dia berubah menjadi 'remain of light'warna putih,Yui melihat Asuna terbunuh,hanya shock.

"ASUNA!"Panggil kirito,menghampiri remain of light Asuna,lalu dia menoleh ke banyak pasukan Salamander.

"hmph,temanmu itu,lain kali harus sedikit cerdas,kalau mau mengikutiku"ucap Kraken.

"cgh,Leafa bawa Asuna pergi,aku akan menyelamatkan Yui"perintah Kirito.

"tapi-"ucapan Leafa terpotong.

"tidak ada tapi Leafa,aku akan menyelamatkan Yui karena Yui penting bagiku,dan Asuna penting bagiku juga"ucap Kirito,lalu terbang ke kraken.

Leafa tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa,lalu dia mengambil 'remain of light' Asuna,lalu kabur meninggalkan Kirito sendiri,Leafa kabur keluar langsung dari lautan,lalu terbang ke daratan pantai membawa 'remain of light'.

di dalam yggdrasil.

sugou berhasil menerima item 'MHCP-001'dan menangkap Kirito.

"hehehe,bagus sekarang aku bisa membangunkan Asuna"ucap Sugou lalu berjalan ke Asuna 2 yang terbaring di kasur,lalu menaruh 'yui hearth'ke tubuhnya,dia membuka matanya,matanya berwarna keemasan,lalu bangun dari kasur.

"selamat datang,Asuna Alter"sapa Sugou.

alter Asuna memberi hormat.

"apa yang bisa kubantu tuan?"tanya Alter Asuna.

"HAHAHA,bagus kraken,kau sudah membantuku menemukan item dan menangkap kirito yang sedang pingsan,sebagai hadiah aku mengasihmu Alter asuna sebagai objek pelatihannya"ucap Sugou.

"apa maksudmu?"heran kraken.

sugou berjalan menjauhi mereka.  
"Alter asuna,habisi dia,aku sudah tidak butuh dia lagi"perintah sugou.

"baik"balas Alter Asuna berjalan selangkah.

"KAU MENGHIANATIKU SUGOU!?"KRAKEN TERKEJUT.

Alter Asuna mengeluarkan dua pedang,pedang di tangan kiri adalah pedang rapier milik Asuna hanya saja berwarna hitam,dan di kanannya adalah pedang excaliber berwarna hitam bergaris merah dibagian besi tajam.

kraken dan pasukan salamandernya menyiapkan senjata.

*TRANG,TRANG,BUAK,TRANG,TRANG,DUASS,JLEB*suara Alter Asuna mensikat abis musuh-musuhnya.

"HOEK!"KRAKEN tewas dengan keadaan tragis,hanya tersisa kepalanya saja lalu PECAH.

sugou hanya bersinis jahat,lalu menoleh ke alter Asuna.

"apa kau terluka,Alter asuna?"tanya Sugou.

"tidak sama sekali,ini sama saja dengan membuang sebuah item ke tempat sampah"ucap Alter asuna,lalu menaruh pedangnya kembali.

"bagus,begitulah seharusnya"kagum Sugou.

selain itu di pantai Suasana di sana sudah malam,leafa menunggu remain of light Asuna,setelah beberapa menit,Asuna muncul lagi,tapi masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Asuna,Asuna-san"panggil Leafa.

Asuna mulai membuka matanya,dan dia melihat Leafa di pandangannya.

"Leafa!"ucap Asuna lalu bangun.

"kau tadi menjadi remain of light,jadi aku bawakan ke sini lalu menunggu mu"ucap Leafa.

sementara itu Asuna melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Kirito-kun,Kirito-kun kemana?"tanya Asuna.

"eh...oni-chan tadi mengejar menyelamatkan Yui,tapi dia masih belum datang"ucap Leafa.

Asuna terkejut.

"hah!,aku harus menyelamatkan Kirito-kun"ucap Asuna sambil berdiri,dan mau meninggalkan Leafa,tapi Leafa menghalau Asuna.

"jangan Asuna-san,kau masih belum tau dimana Oni-chan dan Yui berada kan"ucap Leafa.

"tapi,tapi hiks,bisa saja akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kan"ucap Asuna.

Leafa menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku mengerti,tapi aku harus melindungimu Asuna"ucap Leafa.

Asuna menundukkan kepalanya lalu menangis selama 5 menit,lalu Leafa berdiri dan melangkah sedikit jauh dari Asuna.

"tapi,mungkin masih ada harapan,asuna,jika aku mencari dimana keberadaan Kirito pasti kita bisa menemukannya."ucap Leafa.

"tapi bagimana caranya?"tanya Asuna.

Leafa mengacungkan 2 jarinya ke arah kiri,lalu menoleh ke Asuna.

"aku akan berusaha,karena dengan berusaha,pasti bisa"ucap Leafa.

"terima kasih,Leafa"ucap Asuna.

"sebelum itu,ayo kita cari tempat buat istirahat sebentar"saran Leafa.

"baiklah"ucap Asuna berjalan ke Leafa.

skip,siang hari di Alo,Asuna duduk di bawah pohon,sementara disitu tidak ada Leafa,dia sedang berusaha mencari informasi,setelah beberapa menit,Leafa kembali ke Asuna.

"Asuna"panggil Leafa.

Asuna menoleh ke Leafa,Leafa landing di samping Asuna.

"aku dapat informasi,katanya di yggdrasil raja fairy,sudah kembali ke istananya,bersama ratu Asuna"ucap Leafa.

"hah!,diriku!"heran Asuna

"ya,kata mereka sih begitu"ucap Leafa.

Asuna mikir sejenak maksud Leafa,lalu asuna Terkejut dan dia berdiri.

"jangan-jangan raja itu"Asuna kaget.

"apa maksudmu Asuna?"heran Leafa.

"Kita harus segera ke yggdrasil Leafa"ucap Asuna.

"lho!emang kenapa?"tanya Leafa.

"karena, raja yang kau maksud itu jangan-jangan Sugou"ucap Asuna.

"tapi,sebelum itu,aku mau kita duel sebentar Asuna,aku mau melihat kau memperdalam skill excaliber milikmu"ucap Leafa.

Asuna menganggukan kepalanya.

"bagus"balas leafa,lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menggunakan flight system lalu terbang.

Begitupun juga dengan Asuna dia mengeluarkan Excaliber lalu terbang menggunakan flight system.

"bersiaplah,Asuna"ucap Leafa.

Asuna mengangkat pedangnya ke arah kanannya.

...hening.

Sehelai daun lewat.

"AYO!"ucap Leafa maju.

"Aku juga"ucap Asuna maju.

*TRANG*suara sabetan pedang.

"HIYAH!"Geram Leafa mengangkat pedang dan melakukan serangan ke arah kepala Asuna.

*TRANG*Asuna berhasil memblok serangan Leafa,namun.

*BUGH*Leafa berhasil menendang tangan kanan Asuna.

"ugh!"rintih Asuna,lalu mencoba menstabilkan terbangnya dan mengangkat pedangnya ke arah kanan.

"kau menjadi pelan Asuna,kalau kau seperti itu,musuh pasti tau titik lemahmu"saran Leafa.

"hah,hah,hah,akan aku lakukan sesuatu,ayo maju"ucap Asuna.

Leafa mempersiapkan gerakan selanjutnya,leafa menyentuh ujung pedang dengan tangan kirinya.

"hati-hati Asuna,ini bisa menyakitkan"ucap Leafa

Asuna berkonsentrasi.

Tiba-tiba leafa maju 'dash',melakukan serangan menusuk.

*TRANG*

Asuna menahan serangan Leafa menggunakan bagian tengah pedang excalibernya,lalu Asuna mendorong pedangnya,kemudian.

"YAAH!"Asuna menendang punggung Leafa,sehingga Leafa terdorong.

*BUAK*suara Asuna menendang.

"WHA!"Leafa jatuh tidak stabil,dia mencoba menstabilnya dan berhasil namun pada saat dia mau melesat ke Asuna tiba-tiba saja ujung pedang excaliber asuna berada di depan pandangannya.

"kau juga,seharusnya sedikit lebih cekatan,kalau tidak musuh bisa mendapat kesempatan"saran Asuna.

Leafa menaruh kembali senjatanya ke item.

"huh,aku kalah,kau memang hebat Asuna"ucap Leafa.

"dah,ayo bantu aku"ucap Asuna mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke Leafa.

Leafa menganggukan kepalanya,lalu berpegang tangan Asuna.

Mereka terbang ke Yggdrasil,lalu masuk ke dalam,di dalam sana,mereka dikejutkan dengan guardian knight yang banyak menghalau mereka,sampai ke atas. Sementara itu di atap Yggdrasil.

"Alter asuna,sebentar lagi Rival mu akan muncul,bersiaplah"ucap Sugou

"baik"balas Alter Asuna bangun dari Kasur,lalu melangkah keluar.

Balik di sisi Asuna dan Leafa,mereka sedang bertarung gerombolan,guardian knight.

"Asuna,jika kita lanjutkan seperti ini,tidak akan ada hasilnya,sebaikanya Asuna cepat ke atap yggdrasil"ucap Leafa.

"apakah kau akan baik-baik saja,jika aku tinggalkan sendiri?"tanya Asuna.

"hehe,aku akan baik-baik saja"balas Leafa.

"baik"ucap Asuna langsung melesat ke atap Yggdrasil.

Asuna berhasil masuk ke atap,sesudah sampai di atap,Asuna bertemu sugou yang duduk di kursi raja dan Alter Asuna berdiri di samping sugou.

"ah!,kau sudah kembali Asuna"ucap Sugou.

"dimana Kirito-kun dan yui-chan?"tanya Asuna dengan suara ditekan,dan menatap sugou dengan sinis.

"hehe,sudah kuduga,kau langsung menanyakan aku pertanyaan itu,tenang saja,mereka aman,kirito sedang pingsan dan Yui,ada di dalam tubuh Alter Asuna"ucap Sugou.

Asuna menoleh ke alter Asuna.

"jadi dia tiriuan diriku"ucap Asuna.

"benar sekali,tapi tenang saja,dia belum sempurna,dia bisa sempurna kalau dia sudah membunuh yang aslinya,disini jika kau mati,kau tidak akan bisa hidup kembali dan di dunia nyata kau juga akan mati,aku beruntung bisa keluar karena melarikan diri,aku juga memasang system sama disini,jadi jika kau membunuhku,aku juga pasti tidak akan ada lagi di dunia nyata"ucap Sugou.

"cgh"kesal Asuna.

"alter Asuna,ku perintahkan kau,habisi Asuna"ucap Sugou.

"dilaksanakan"balas Alter asuna,lalu mengeluarkan 'Rapier' di tangan kirinya,dan melangkah ke Asuna.

Asuna mengganti senjatanya menggunakan 'Rapier' juga.

"hmph,ayo maju Yuuki Asuna"ucap Alter Asuna.

"KAU,KAU JUGA ASUNA"Geram Asuna langsung melesat ke Alter asuna dan melakukan serangan tusukan.

*syut*Alter Asuna menghindar ke kiri Asuna.

"cgh"Asuna melakukan serangan tebasan ke kiri namun.

*TRANG*Alter asuna memblok rapier Asuna Lalu.

*BUAK* Alter asuna menendang Asuna,Asuna terpental jauh ke tembok.

*BUGH*suara Asuna menimpa tembok lalu jatuh ke lantai.

"hmph,bodoh, melakukan serangan langsung yang bisa mematahkan pertahanan itu akan menjadi kesempatan jika mudah dihindar"ucap Alter Asuna.

Asuna terbangun kembali.

"hah,hah,hah,karena itu hanya permulaan"ucap Asuna.

"hmph,walaupun kau bilang itu hanya permulaan...pedang yang aku pegang ini akan selalu siap menebas dirimu, kalau kau kuat kau akan selamat kalau lemah kau akan mati,sekarang gantian aku akan melakukan serangan,bersiaplah"ucap Alter Asuna,memunculkan pedang 'dark excaliber' di tangan kanannya,sekarang Alter asuna menggunakan 2 pedang,atau nitto-ryu.

"cgh!"Asuna bersiap posisi bertahan.

"MATILAH KAU!"Geram Alter Asuna langsung melesat 'Dash' ke Asuna,lalu melakukan serangan Tusukan.

*syut*Asuna menghindar tusukan alter Asuna ke arah kiri.

(kesempatan)ucap Asuna di batin,lalu dia memutarkan tubuhnya 240 derajat,lalu melakukan serangan tebasan ke punggung Alter Asuna,namun

*TRING*Alter Asuna memblok serangan asuna dengan mengangkat pedang kanannya ke arah belakang punggung.

(kacau,aku lupa dia pake dua pedang!)ucap Asuna di batin dan melebarkan bola matanya.

Alter Asuna menolehkan bola matanya ke Asuna.

"Dasar bodoh"ucap Alter Asuna,Lalu melakukan tebasan ke arah kiri menggunakan Rapiernya.

*SWISH*Suara tebasan.

Asuna melompat ke samping kanan namun tebasan Alter Asuna berhasil menggores sedikit Leher Asuna,Darah Hp Asuna berkurang sedikit.

"inilah keuntungan memiliki nitto-ryu,kau bisa memblokir serangan lawan dari 2 arah,atau melakukan serangan sekaligus bertahan"ucap Alter Asuna.

"hehehe,ini cukup menyenangkan,bagaimana jika aku membuatnya sedikit menyenangkan lagi"ucap Sugou lalu-.

"AH!"rintih Asuna tiba-tiba saja dileher kiri bekas tebasan Alter Asuna tadi bisa membuat Asuna merasa perih,seolah mirip terkena tebasan sungguhan.

"hehehe,bagaimana Asuna?"tanya Sugou.

"s-system itu!?,kau menurunkan levelku sampai dibawah 3!?"ucap Asuna sambil terengah-engah

"hehehe,nah sekarang baru bisa menyenangkan"ucap Sugou.

Asuna menatap sinis ke Sugou,tapi dia tidak lupa juga dengan menoleh ke Alter Asuna,Alter Asuna maju 'dash' ke Asuna dan menyerang tusukan menggunakan rapier.

*TRANG*mereka mengadu dorongan senjata.

"kgh"kesal Asuna.

"..."alter Asuna hanya terdiam.

Asuna dan alter Asuna melepas dorongannya,lalu berlari berputar-putas.

"bersiaplah"ucap Asuna melakukan tebasan kanan.

"matilah kau"ucap Alter Asuna juga melakukan tebasan kanan.

*TRING*Suara tebasan pedang.

"hyah!"geram Alter Asuna menendang Asuna menggunakan kaki kanan.

*bugh*asuna terkena tendangan di perutnya,tapi tendangannya disengaja ringan oleh alter asuna,lalu Alter asuna memusatkan tenaga dashnya ke kaki kanannya,lalu mendorong kaki kanannya,karena efek dash, asuna terdorong sedikit jauh.

"GYA!"Rintih Asuna,lalu menahan dorongan lalu mencoba seimbangkan badannya.

Alter Asuna menaruh Rapiernya kembali ke item,lalu memegang Dark excalibernya dengan kedua tangan,lalu mengangkat pedangnya ke arah kanan dan membengkokkan sedikit kaki kirinya.

Pada saat Asuna sudah meresa stabil,dia menoleh ke Alter Asuna dan melihat gerakannya,lalu Asuna menaruh rapiernya dan ganti mengeluarkan excaliber.

"HYAH!"geram Alter Asuna maju,lalu melakukan tebasan berat ke arah kanan.

*TRANG*SUARA pedang Asuna dan Alter Asuna berinteraksi,tapi karena Asuna sudah melemah,Asuna terdorong jauh.

"WHA!"teriak asuna,yang terlempar lalu jatuh terseret ke lantai.

"hmph,nampaknya kau sudah tidak mungkin bisa melawan lagi"ucap Alter Asuna.

"masih...bisa...hah...aku...masih bisa...bergerak"ucap Asuna mulai bangun dengan keadaan sedikit merasakan sakit,lalu mengangkat kembali pedangnya.

"hmph,ternyata rival aku ini,sedikit keras kepala"ucap Alter Asuna.

"lalu,apakah itu artinya kau takut?"tanya Asuna.

"cgh,DIAMLAH"Geram Alter Asuna lalu maju dan mengangkat pedangnya.

*TRANG*suara pedang mereka saling berinteraksi.

"aku tidak akan,kalah"ucap Asuna lalu langsung menendang Alter Asuna dengan sikut kirinya.

*BUGH*Suara Asuna menendang Alter Asuna.

"UGH!"rintih Alter Asuna lalu terdorong sedikit menjauh.

Asuna maju 'dash' dan mengangkat gagang pedangnya dan.

*BUAK*Jidat Alter Asuna terkena pukulan dari Asuna menggunakan ujung gagang pedang,alter Asuna langsung terdorong lagi.

"ugh,itai"ucap Alter Asuna memegang jidatnya.

"hah...hah"lelah Asuna.

"aku...tidak akan memaafkanmu Asuna"ucap Alter Asuna namun tiba-tiba saja ada gangguan di kepala dalamnya.

"ugh,sakit...sakit,AGH...KEPALAKU...tolong aku...mama"rintih Alter Asuna memegang kepalanya dan melebarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Yui-chan!"kaget Asuna,lalu menoleh ke alter Asuna ternyata dia memandang alter Asuna menjadi Yui sedang kesakitan memegang kepalanya.

"kenapa dengan dirimu,Alter Asuna!"panggil Sugou.

"Tolong...aku...keluarkan aku dari...tubuh ini...mama"ucap Alter Asuna.

Asuna merasakan bagaimana sakitnya Yui di dalam tubuh Alter Asuna yang terus mengikuti keinginan Sugou,Asuna mengertakan giginya.

"Aku...tidak Akan membiarkanmu...hidup Asuna,aku adalah yang terkuat"ucap Alter asuna yang sudah mulai pulih kembali.

kirito terbangun.  
"dimana aku?"heran kirito lalu menoleh ke asuna

"YAAH"GERAM ASUNA melakukan serangan tusukan,namun.

*syut*alter asuna berhasil menghindar dan mengeluarkan Rapiernya lalu-.

*JLEB*Rapier Alter Asuna berhasil menusuk ke perut Asuna.

"HAH...ASUNA!"KAGET KIRITO.

Alter Asuna mendorong Rapiernya sehingga rapiernya keluar dari perut Asuna dan Asuna terjatuh ke lantai dan pedang Excalibernya menancap di lantai.

Asuna merasa dirinya sudah tidak berdaya.

"hah...hah...hah"letih Asuna

Lalu Alter Asuna melangkah ke asuna,lalu mengganti pedang lalu mengangkat pedangnnya.

"bagus,bunuh dia Alter Asuna"girang sugou.

"HENTIKAN!"TERIAK KIRITO.

Asuna membuka mata kirinya dan melihat Alter asuna akan menusuk dirinya menggunakan dark excalibernya,lalu Alter Asuna mendorong pedangnya.

(Yui...maaf)ucap Asuna di batin.

Pedangnya mulai mendekat ke lehernya.

"MAMA...!"teriakan suara Yui tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga Asuna dan.

*TAP*Asuna menahan pedang dark Excalibernya alter asuna dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"APA!"Alter Asuna terkejut.

"AKU TIDAK BISA MATI SEKARANG,AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKAN YUI,MAU BAGAIMANA PUN CARAKU!"Geram Asuna lalu menendang perut Alter Asuna.

*BUGH*

"UGH!"rintih Alter asuna,yang terpental melewati tubuh Asuna dan Asuna sekarang memegang pedang 'Dark excaliber' lalu Asuna lemparkan pedang itu ke Kirito.

*KATS*Pedang itu menancap di dinding dan berhasil melepas ikatan tali Kirito.

"cgh,KAU!"Geram Alter asuna,memunculkan 'Rapier'.

Asuna mengangkat excalibernya yang menancap di lantai.

"yui-chan...mama akan selesaikan ini"ucap Asuna lalu menaruh tumpuan kaki kirinya ke depan dan membengkokkanya sidikit,lalu mengangkat pedang ke arah kiri.

"bersiaplah,Asuna"ucap Alter asuna mepersiapkan serangan tusukan.

Lalu mereka berdua maju 'dash'.

"HYAAAA!"GERAM MEREKA LALU.

*TRANG*Alter asuna menusuk bagian tengah pedang excaliber Asuna dan Asuna tidak berhasil menebas Alter asuna menggunakan Excalibernya tapi pedang Excaliber Asuna tiba-tiba saja patah.

(kesempatan)ucap Alter Asuna di batin.

Namun belum selesai,tiba-tiba saja Asuna berputar 360 derajat.

(a-apa ini,mau melakukan apa dia?)heran Alter Asuna melihat Asuna.

Di putaran Asuna,Asuna mengganti pedangnya dengan Rapier,lalu melakukan tebasan.

"YUI..."Teriak Asuna.

"HAH!"Alter asuna terkejut melihat tebasan Asuna dari arah kiri.

*TRASS*Asuna berhasil menebas Alter Asuna terbelah horizontal,lalu Asuna memeluknya dan menangis.

"mama akan selalu melindungi Yui-chan,selalu,mama tidak akan melepasmu lagi"ucap Asuna.

Alter Asuna menutup kedua matanya lalu pecah,dan Yui akhirnya bebas dari dalam tubuh Alter Asuna dan dia langsung jatuh ke tangan Asuna,dan pingsan dengan tersenyum,Asuna menghela nafas lega.

"tidak mungkin!"kaget sugou.

"Asuna"panggil kirito dia mulai bangun.

Asuna menutup matanya dan tersenyum,lalu tumbang.

"ASUNA!"Panggil Kirito langsung menghampiri Asuna yang mulai jatuh,dan dia berhasil memegang tubuh Asuna tepat waktu,lalu kirito berlutut dan meletakkan tubuh asuna ke lantai secara perlahan.

"Asuna,jawab aku,Asuna!"panggil Kirito.

Asuna membuka matanya.

"kirito-kun,Aku sedikit lelah,begitupun juga dengan Yui-chan,aku mau istirahat sebentar sama Yui-chan,boleh yah"ucap Asuna.

"baiklah"balas Kirito.

Asuna menutup matanya kembali lalu tidur bersama Yui yang berada di tangannya.

Kirito bangun kembali,lalu menatap sinis ke Sugou.

"hah!"Sugou terkejut.

"kau"ucap Kirito,melangkah ke sugou dan menggeluarkan black iron great sword dan meminjam rapier Asuna.

"hah...hah,SIAL"Teriak sugou mengeluarkan pedang dagger dan akan menusuk kirito namun.

*TRANG*  
*JLEB*Suara pedang kiri kirito menahan dagger sugou dan Rapier kanannya menusuk ke perut sugou.

"HOEK!"rintih Sugou.

"HIYAAH!"KIRITO mengangkat Rapier kanannya dan melempar Sugou ke udara,lalu kirito melompat ke sugou.

"GRAAAAA!"GERAM KIRITO.

"UWAAAAA!"TERIAK SUGOU YANG AKAN DIHABISI KIRITO.

*TRASS*Kirito melibas Sugou dan membuat sugou terbelah secara Horizontal,dan sugou PECAH.

Setelah itu kirito landing,lalu menaruh kembali pedangnya,dan menoleh ke Asuna dan Yui yang sedang tidur,lalu kirito duduk di samping Asuna.

"kau sudah berusaha,Asuna"ucap Kirito dan dia tersenyum.

"ASUNA"panggil Leafa yang sudah datang menghampiri kirito dan Asuna.

"Leafa!,kau sudah datang,wah kau habis bertarung ya?"tanya Kirito yang melihat Leafa kelelahan.

"eh,Oni-chan sudah bebas,tapi kok si Asuna tidur?"tanya Leafa.

Kirito tersenyum.

"Asuna dan Yui kelelahan,jadi mereka istirahat sebentar"ucap Kirito.

Leafa langsung menaruh pedangnya ke item lalu membaringkan tubuh di samping Asuna.

"kalau begitu,aku juga mau istirahat dulu,oni-chan jagain ya"ucap Leafa.

"tunggu dulu,tapi-"

Leafa tidur.

"cepat sekali tidurnya!"ucap Kirito.

Kirito menunggu beberapa menit,setelah itu mereka terbangun.

"enak juga,istirahatnya"ucap Leafa.

"selamat sore"sapa Asuna yang bangun.

"sore Asuna"sapa Kirito.

"huh,pertarungannya membuat aku menguras tenaga lebih dari yang kukira,ngomong-ngomong Kirito-kun,bagaimana dengan si Sugou?"tanya Asuna

"oh,dia sudah kukalahkan,mungkin dia langsung di dunia nyata"ucap Kirito.

*plok...plok...plok*Asuna menepuk tangan pelan - pelan dan cengir.(-,-)

"eh,Asuna kenapa kau begitu?"tanya Kirito.

"sebelum aku tidur,aku lupa mengingat mu, kalau kau melibas Sugou kau juga sekaligus sudah membunuhnya di dunia nyata"ucap Asuna baru inget.

...hening

"UAPA...!?"KAGET KIRITO SAMPAI TERIAKANNYA TERDENGAR KELUAR YGGDRASIL SAMPAI TERDENGAR KE SELURUH RACE,seorang pemuda bernama Kirito sudah melakukan tindak kriminal dan tidak ada yang memberitahu dirinya.

"ONI-CHAN BERISIK!"Geram Leafa.

"PAPA,Aku sedang enak tidur tau"gerutu Yui tiba-tiba terbangun.

(a/n:malang sekali nasibmu kirito)

Setelah itu mereka logged out kebesokan harinya setelah pulang Sekolah,di ALO di daerah pantai. 30 september.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN ASUNA"Ucap semua.

Asuna tersenyum.

"Terima kasih,semua aku senang sekali,terima kasih banyak"ucap Asuna.

"ayo,Asuna ucapkan permohonan mu"ucap Liz.

"permohonan bisa membawa keberuntungan"ucap Silica.

"aku memohon agar,aku...aku..."Asuna tersipu.

"aku?"tanya Leafa.

"Aku bisa menikah di dunia nyata dengan Kirito-kun"ucap Asuna.

...hening.

"UENAK SAJA,KIRITO ITU AKAN MENIKAH DENGANKU TAU!"GERAM LIZ.

"TIDAK BISA,KIRITO-KUN ITU AKAN MENIKAH DENGANKU!"GERAM ASUNA.

"sudah,sudah semuanya,bertarung tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah,soalnya kirito-san milikku"ucap Silica.

"KAU MASIH BOCAH TAU!"GERAM LIZ DAN ASUNA ke Silica.

Silica cengir.

"papa,sekarang bagaimana?"tanya Yui.

"Ya,diamkan saja yui,mereka juga bakal diam sendiri"ucap Kirito yang masih tetap murung.

"Ini,selalu saja terjadi"gerutu Leafa.(-_-)

Sinon: The end

(ending theme 'fly over by luna haruna)

Backstage.  
Sugou:kenapa sih di terakhirnya gua harus mati *mojok*

A/n:biarin,siapa suruh di episode 24 loe telanjangin si Asuna,dasar hentai,mendingan loe mati sono ke laot,jadi kalau loe mati, author senang,Readers juga senang.*Plak digebok fans Sugou

Sugou:hiks dunia emang kejam.


End file.
